Desde quando
by Lua Prateada
Summary: "Não; eu não sei desde quando comecei a prestar esse tipo de atenção em você. Quero dizer, eu sempre notei você. Seria até ridículo dizer o contrário. Alguém como você nunca poderia passar despercebido. Mas quando foi que eu parei de notá-lo apenas quando você estava presente? Quando foi que passei a notar, com ainda mais afinco, os momentos em que você não estava aqui?" YAOI.


**Desde quando?**

Olho no relógio. Ainda não são dez horas e, mesmo sabendo que você não chegará antes desse horário, insisto em ficar olhando pela janela vez ou outra, fugindo do livro que tenho em mãos, na esperança de vê-lo aparecer logo em sua moto, com aquele seu ar selvagem, os cabelos caindo desalinhadamente enquanto você retira seu capacete, os olhos de um azul profundo observando ao redor, como você sempre faz quando chega a qualquer lugar, como se inspecionasse o ambiente que o cerca, imponente, dono da situação, subjugando com um olhar a tudo que o rodeia.

Esse seu olhar... um olhar tão poderoso que sempre busca inspecionar se todas as coisas estão em seu devido lugar. Entretanto, você não me vê. Nunca. E não é para menos. Não desejo ser visto. Ou melhor, gostaria que me enxergasse, mas de uma forma que sei que jamais me verá. E já desisti, há algum tempo, de me fazer enxergar. Por isso, resta-me apenas esperar por momentos como esse, em que posso vê-lo sem ser visto, no conforto da obscuridade em que me coloco para me permitir sentir o que vem me consumindo, dia e noite.

Solto um suspiro que chama a atenção do meu amigo. Ele está aqui na biblioteca também e me olha, interrogativo a princípio, mas depois se abre num sorriso tão amigável que me pergunto se ele sabe. Será que estou sendo tão óbvio? Não; isso já é coisa da minha cabeça. Ultimamente, venho pensando demais e tirando conclusões precipitadas. Por sua culpa.

Ainda faltam quinze minutos para as dez horas. A que ponto cheguei... a que ponto você me levou. Estou contando os minutos para te ver. E a cada segundo que passa, meu coração bate mais forte e mais rápido, porque sei que logo você irá chegar.

Quando foi que isso começou? Desde quando minha vida passou a ser guiada por você? Desde quando os meus horários passaram a ser construídos a partir das suas entradas e saídas dessa mansão? Quando foi que me tornei tão... dependente?

Balanço a cabeça de leve, como se com esse gesto pudesse afastar esses pensamentos para os quais ainda não encontrei a resposta. Ao meu lado, o meu amigo novamente percebe o gesto que denota a ansiedade em que me encontro. Procuro disfarçar tentando um sorriso que, devido ao meu nervosismo, não deve ter sido muito convincente.

Volto meus olhos para o livro que tenho em mãos. O que estou lendo, mesmo? Sorrio discretamente para mim mesmo. Quem se importa? Acho que estou lendo o início desse capítulo pela terceira vez. E continuo sem saber o que leio.

Meu amigo parece ter percebido que há algo de estranho acontecendo comigo. Na verdade, há momentos em que ele me olha de uma forma que eu poderia jurar que ele sabe.

E essa agora... Ele se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado e caminha na minha direção. Finjo não me perturbar, mas acabo me afundando em uma leitura que não estou realmente acompanhando para fugir daqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, que sinto fixos em minha pessoa. Ele parece querer dizer algo. Não desvio os meus olhos das páginas do livro. E ele agora está muito próximo; é inevitável que ele fale...

O barulho da moto estacionando chama a nossa atenção. Imediatamente os nossos olhares se voltam para o jardim da mansão. Ele chegou. Olho para o relógio e sorrio de leve. Pontual, como tem sido já há algum tempo.

Aliás... desde quando essa pontualidade? Desde quando essa rotina? Você não era disso, nunca foi. Você sempre gostou de ser imprevisível, de aparecer quando fosse do seu agrado e de sumir quando lhe desse vontade. Nem ao seu irmão preocupava-se em prestar contas. E meu amigo nunca lhe cobrou isso. Ele o compreendia e, apesar de reclamar de seus sumiços, nunca exigiu que ficasse mais tempo do que pudesse ou quisesse. Meu amigo contentava-se em vê-lo quando possível.

Seu irmão é uma pessoa melhor que eu, pelo visto. Porque eu não suportava seus sumiços periódicos. Não suportava não saber onde estava, ou quando regressaria. E, quando finalmente aparecia, parte de mim sempre se angustiava por não saber quando você partiria outra vez.

Não; eu não sei desde quando comecei a prestar esse tipo de atenção em você. Quero dizer, eu sempre notei você. Seria até ridículo dizer o contrário. Alguém como você nunca poderia passar despercebido. Mas quando foi que eu parei de notá-lo apenas quando você estava presente? Quando foi que passei a notar, com ainda mais afinco, os momentos em que você não estava aqui?

Olho pela janela. Aí está você, como sempre. Ar selvagem, cabelos desalinhados. O olhar que se certifica de que tudo está em seu devido lugar.

Meu amigo aparece para recebê-lo. Tão logo você chegou, ele saiu daqui correndo para abraçá-lo, que é como ele sempre o recebe. E você, sempre com os braços abertos para ele. Sorrindo para ele.

Espero todos os dias por esse momento. Para ver esse sorriso. Você não costuma sorrir assim. Costuma ser muito sério. Quando sorri, é de escárnio. E quando me dirige um sorriso, é de provocação.

Fecho meu livro e me levanto da cadeira em que estava até então. Agora, vocês dois irão passar algum tempo juntos e não me vejo no direito de ficar espiando. É um momento de irmãos, e só a vocês pertence. Já extrapolei roubando um pouco desse seu sorriso que era destinado somente para ele.

Vou até a cozinha comer algo, seguindo uma rotina que criei a partir dessa estranha rotina que você engendrou. Para quem sempre gostou da liberdade de ir e vir quando bem entende, é um tanto estranho que você agora tenha esse hábito de, todas os dias, aparecer pontualmente às dez da manhã. Fica então conversando com seu irmão por mais ou menos uma hora. Por volta das onze, você vai à sala de TV e sempre fica ali, assistindo a nenhum programa em especial, apenas mudando os canais. E eu percebo que não assiste a nada; seus olhos tornam-se pensativos, sua mente parece processar muitas informações... Fico pensando comigo que esse deve ser seu momento de descanso. De todos nós, acho que ficou com a parte mais cansativa. Shun e Seiya preferiram trabalhar diretamente com as crianças do orfanato que, para eles, é a parte mais humana da Fundação. Shiryu e eu auxiliamos Saori na parte diplomática dos negócios da Fundação, em suas relações que, cada vez mais, se estendem pelo planeta. E você... Você ficou com a parte obscura, aquela que ninguém deve saber que acontece. Você é o que é acionado quando a parte diplomática não dá muito certo. Quando a Fundação não consegue convencer por bem certas organizações a agirem de acordo com o que é melhor para todos. Afinal, a Fundação se mostrou realmente útil no papel de ajudar Saori a encontrar o melhor caminho para cuidar desse mundo, mas quando esses meios parecem tornar-se obsoletos, ela relembra a esse mesmo mundo de que é Athena e você, no comando de um exército de sombras, encontra um meio de fazer com que os que relutam em aceitar compreendam isso. Por bem ou por mal.

Por que você se colocou nessa posição? Eu me recordo bem. Saori não lhe pediu isso, você se prontificou a executar essa tarefa. Por acaso, é uma tentativa de expiação de seus pecados? Você já pagou por todos eles, não precisava disso.

Não era justo e por isso todos dissemos que você não deveria carregar esse fardo sozinho. E você, com sua usual arrogância, disse que não precisava de nenhum de nós. Mas Saori deixou claro que, se por ventura, algo desse errado, você teria de aceitar nossa ajuda. Contudo, você nunca precisou. Sempre resolveu sua parte por conta própria. Nunca chegou até nós que você houvesse tido qualquer problema ou que tenha ao menos chegado perto de fracassar em qualquer de suas missões. Mas, em seus olhos, eu vejo... não é fácil para você.

Enquanto fica mudando os canais, eu o observo com discrição e me pergunto o que se passa pela sua cabeça. O que passa pela sua cabeça nesses momentos em que mergulha nessa introspecção? Fico sempre tentando desvendar, mas sei que meus esforços em decifrá-lo são em vão. Você, sempre tão enigmático, tão misterioso... cheio de lacunas que, eu sei, jamais serei capaz de compreender, tampouco de preencher.

Terminei meu lanche. Apenas uma maçã verde que, de forma impressionante, consigo comer tão lentamente que quase me ocupo por uma hora inteira executando essa tarefa, que nada mais é que um modo encontrado por mim para passar o tempo enquanto você fica lá fora. Olho no meu relógio de pulso. Dez minutos para as onze. Já posso ir para a sala de TV e dar início a mais uma partida de xadrez. Normalmente, gosto de jogar com Shiryu, mas nesse momento do dia, prefiro fazê-lo sozinho.

Onze horas. Como sempre, lá vem você. Andando sempre tão seguro, a passos tão firmes. Só a sua forma de andar já diz muito sobre você. Você não caminha como quem pede passagem, você abre passagem e os outros que saiam de seu caminho.

Movo um peão sobre o tabuleiro e, com o canto de meus olhos, vejo você se sentando no sofá, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a TV. De onde estou, tenho uma visão privilegiada de tudo o que você faz sem que precise me mover. Basta erguer meus olhos um pouco e percebo todos os seus movimentos. Reconheço; é uma posição estratégica. Não me sento aqui, todas as manhãs, á toa.

Canal de esportes, de filmes, de desenhos, de telejornal. Esportes de novo, de culinária, agora de música. Passa alguma banda que está fazendo sucesso no momento e ouço você resmungar algo que não consigo compreender, mas seu rosto demonstra o desagrado com esses modismos que eu sei que você não suporta. Solto um riso baixo, mas você me escuta. Afinal, estamos apenas os dois aqui. Então você olha na minha direção, muito rápido, rápido demais, impossibilitando qualquer fuga da minha parte. Nossos olhares se encontram e o tempo para. Que poder é esse que seus olhos têm sobre mim? Por que não consigo fugir quando nossos olhares se encontram? E por que sinto que, se você assim desejasse, com seus olhos tão densos, você seria capaz de ler minha alma?

Ficamos em silêncio assim, por alguns segundos que duram uma eternidade. Em verdade, estávamos em silêncio desde que você entrou nessa sala. É sempre assim. Não trocamos palavra. Nenhum cumprimento de nenhuma das partes. Isso também foi uma mudança considerável. Antes, bastava compartilharmos do mesmo ambiente por alguns instantes que logo começávamos a trocar farpas. Eu e você; temperamentos distintos, mas orgulhosos na mesma medida.

Não conversávamos. Brigávamos. E eu gostava, não vou negar. Ansiava vê-lo para poder ter um novo embate com você. Apenas para me sentir mais próximo assim.

O que mudou? E desde quando mudou? Por que não brigamos mais daquela forma? Por que nem ao menos nos cumprimentamos mais, ainda que com sarcasmos e ironias...?

Você continua me olhando. Eu também não desviei os olhos ainda. Há quanto tempo já estamos assim? E esse seu olhar, o que significa? Será que você me lê? Será que consegue?

É claro que não. Se realmente pudesse ver o que se passa dentro de mim, você não estaria nesse sofá, tão distante apesar de tão perto. Não; você estaria aqui, ao meu lado, e...

Espere. O que está fazendo?

O que pensa que está fazendo?

Você está vindo na minha direção, com esse olhar tão seu, tão... Por que me olha assim? E por que caminha em minha direção como um felino que se aproxima de sua presa? E por que sinto que somos exatamente isso um do outro?

- Céus, Ikki... O que somos...? – consigo murmurar antes de você se aproximar o bastante para me ouvir.

- Disse alguma coisa, Pato? – você fala, em pé, de frente para mim, enquanto se apoia na mesa de xadrez.

- Não. – respondo com a voz mais fria que me é possível enquanto movo um cavalo sobre o tabuleiro, desviando finalmente o meu olhar desse homem que me perturba e domina com essa simples aproximação.

Apesar de não estar olhando para você, percebo que ri. Queria ter visto esse sorriso. Pareceu tão bonito e espontâneo...

De repente, seu celular toca. Volto a olhar para você. Sua expressão é dura e séria ao encarar o visor do seu aparelho. Você se afasta enquanto o atende e escuto uma breve conversa:

- Onde é? – silêncio – E aconteceu agora? – silêncio – Entendi. Já estou indo aí. Deixe o helicóptero preparado; chego em meia hora.

Você volta a guardar seu celular e eu continuo observando-o fixamente. De vez em quando, isso acontece. Você é chamado para resolver algo. De qualquer forma, você sairia em breve. Você nunca fica para o almoço, que sempre é servido pontualmente ao meio-dia. E só então, quando você parte, acordo do que parece um sonho sem sentido e começo a fazer minhas coisas, como ir ao escritório que compartilho com Shiryu para resolver pendências diplomáticas. E, durante todo o restante do dia, permaneço com um sorriso no rosto, por saber que o verei novamente no dia seguinte. Essa certeza vem aquecendo o meu coração que, há algum tempo, não consegue mais ser tão frio diante de tudo.

- Está saindo? – pergunto por perguntar.

- Sim. Problemas, para variar. – você responde com sua voz grave, em um tom bastante sério.

Nossas vidas estão tão diferentes atualmente. E isso fica visível no modo como estamos vestidos. Enquanto eu uso uma calça social preta e uma elegante camisa cinza, você usa um despojado jeans azul escuro, uma camisa vinho que traz alguns botões abertos, permitindo ver um pouco do seu forte peitoral, e uma jaqueta preta. No entanto, o que mais me chama a atenção agora são as botas coturno que você usa. Tão desgastadas, tão surradas...

- Elas me dão sorte. – você fala de repente, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Desculpe; o quê? – pergunto sem entender o que quis dizer.

- Minhas botas. Percebi que estava olhando para elas. – de novo esse seu sorriso provocante – Sei que, para alguém acostumado a usar sapatos Armani como você, essas botas devem ser horrendas. Mas elas me dão sorte.

- Eu... eu não estava pensando que...

- Tudo bem, Pato. – seu sorriso me desconcerta – Vou indo agora. Você também não tem que trabalhar?

- Sim, eu já estava indo. – minto. Não iria a lugar nenhum enquanto você ainda estivesse aqui.

- Então... até. – um breve aceno e você se vai. E, intimamente, eu penso "Até... amanhã".

* * *

Shiryu chega um pouco depois de mim, o que é raro. Vejo-o entrando afobado no escritório e tento entender algo apenas olhando para ele, e para o modo como mexe em seus papéis sobre a mesa enquanto fala ao celular de forma nervosa, também atípica dele.

- O que houve, Shiryu? – pergunto preocupado quando ele finalmente desliga o telefone.

- A operação de hoje de manhã. Algo deu errado, Hyoga. – ele responde enquanto pega alguns documentos e acena com a cabeça para que eu o siga. Levanto-me apressado e vou com Shiryu até a sala de reuniões. Homens do alto escalão e de confiança de Saori estão reunidos. Escuto atentamente e entendo o que houve. Algum problema no procedimento padrão. Algo que não devia ter acontecido.

- Não temos ainda notícias exatas do que houve ou como aconteceu. O sinal do satélite é péssimo naquela região... – fala um dos homens, enquanto meus olhos acompanham os papéis que minhas mãos vão passando nervosamente, a fim de encontrar as informações que busco.

Finalmente, encontro a informação que procurava. Mas que droga. Você tinha que estar nessa maldita operação?

- Essa é a região em questão. O vilarejo que estava sendo escravizado está agora completamente destruído. Não sabíamos que os homens responsáveis por isso escondiam tantas bombas nesses depósitos. Não sabíamos que a capacidade bélica deles chegava a esse ponto... – diz outro homem, apontando para alguns pontos nas fotos que eram projetadas no telão.

- Isso é um absurdo! Deviam ter pesquisado isso antes de mandarmos nossos homens para lá! – Shiryu me parece muito nervoso e eu também fico tenso. Não estou gostando nada disso...

- Mas nós pesquisamos, senhor! Só que, pelo visto, eles sabiam que faríamos isso e souberam esconder bem essas informações. E não esperávamos que eles tivessem uma rede de informações tão bem equipada a ponto de impedir que soubéssemos o que eles...

- Não interessa, deviam ter pesquisado mais. Não devemos nunca subestimar o inimigo... – coloco a mão sobre o ombro do meu amigo, tentando acalmá-lo enquanto eu mesmo sinto meu coração galopar em meu peito, devido à pergunta que preciso fazer:

- Shiryu, o Ikki estava nessa operação. Sabe dizer se...

- Ainda não sabemos quantas baixas tivemos, senhor. – outro homem apressa-se em me responder e tanto eu quanto meu amigo o encaramos com raiva – Conseguimos apenas algumas fotos tiradas por satélite, mas não fomos capazes ainda de entrar em contato com sobreviventes, se é que houve algum.

- Deixe-nos ver as fotos que conseguiram. – digo com a voz gélida, ocultando o meu transtorno – Ampliadas. Quem sabe assim, podemos ter uma melhor noção do que houve.

Alguns homens mexem em alguns computadores e, em questão de minutos, as fotos obtidas começam a ser projetadas no telão. Eu e Shiryu ficamos olhando, perplexos, para tudo aquilo. Imagens de destruição. E, pelas fotos, não conseguimos encontrar sobreviventes. Meu coração parece falhar a cada foto que passa, porque não vejo você em nenhuma delas. Onde você está?

- A Saori não vai gostar nada disso... – Shiryu fala enquanto as fotos continuam passando e eu, cada vez mais desesperado, começo a amassar alguns papéis que estavam em minhas mãos, tentando me conter, tentando não pensar no pior.

E é então que, de repente, eu vejo.

Meu coração para.

E eu não consigo mais respirar.

Em uma das fotos, em meio a tantos outros corpos, eu vejo.

As suas botas.

Aquelas botas. Surradas, desgastadas...

... que deveriam te dar sorte.

Seguro na mão de Shiryu que, mesmo sem entender exatamente o que houve, percebe meu olhar de desespero e manda que parem nessa foto.

Eu continuo olhando, sem querer acreditar.

Você está caído, entre outros corpos. Mais um corpo sem vida no meio de outros. Não é possível vê-lo com nitidez. Mas vejo suas botas.

- São as botas dele... – digo num fio de voz, enquanto caio sentado sobre a cadeira – É ele, Shiryu; é ele... – falo sem tirar os olhos do seu corpo, inerte, e das botas...

Shiryu não parece entender bem o que digo, e não me preocupo em explicar. Levanto-me subitamente, atordoado. Não consigo pensar com clareza.

- Eu... preciso ir até lá. Preciso vê-lo. Preciso trazê-lo pra cá. Eu... – começo a falar sem saber o que estou dizendo.

- Calma, Hyoga. Aonde pensa que vai? – Shiryu me segura, impedindo-me de dar mais um passo. Normalmente, eu conseguiria me livrar de seus braços com facilidade. Mas estou fraco. Mal consigo me sustentar sobre minhas próprias pernas. Mesmo assim, sei que preciso ir atrás de você.

Continuo lutando, sem muito sucesso, contra os braços do meu amigo que, entendendo que eu não cederia, faz um sinal e logo aparece uma moça com uma seringa. Eu ainda não consigo pensar, completamente incapaz de processar informações. Mas continuo tentando me livrar de mais braços que tentam me segurar, até que finalmente sinto algo espetar meu braço e, de repente, tudo começa a ficar nublado, as vozes vão ficando distantes e minhas pálpebras, mais pesadas...

E assim tudo se fez escuridão.

* * *

- Hyoga? Consegue me ouvir? – Shun se vira para trás e sorri para Seiya – Acho que ele acordou.

- Shun? – o russo começa a abrir os olhos, lentamente, e faz uma expressão de quem sente alguma dor no corpo.

- Não se preocupe, essa dor vai passar logo. – Shiryu se aproxima da cama com um sorriso gentil – É efeito do remédio que te demos para você se acalmar.

- Remédio? Por que me deram um remédio? Eu... precisava ir atrás... – Hyoga tenta se sentar na cama, e os amigos o impedem.

- Não vai a lugar algum, Hyoga. Você teve uma crise nervosa e não foi qualquer coisa. Precisa ficar de repouso. – diz Seiya, fazendo com que o loiro volte a se deitar.

O russo passa os olhos pelo quarto e vê que estão ali apenas os 3 amigos. Fecha os olhos e solta um suspiro dolorido.

- Saori não pôde vir, porque foi pessoalmente ao local do vilarejo ver o que se pode salvar daquela situação. Mas ela ficou bastante preocupada com você. – fala o chinês, após perceber que o amigo havia reparado em quem estava no quarto.

- Não é comigo que deviam ficar preocupados. Shiryu, naquela foto, em que havia uma pilha de corpos... um dos corpos que estava lá, soterrado por outros, era dele... – a voz do loiro é embargada e dolorida – Era do Ikki. – o russo sente a mão de Shun apertar a sua e volta seus olhos para o jovem – Shun, eu... sinto muito, mas... – os olhos azuis da cor do céu estão marejados.

- Hyoga, por que está dizendo isso? – os olhos esmeralda encontram os do amigo e o interrogam com seriedade.

- Eu reconheci as botas do seu irmão, Shun... Eu... – desvia os olhos por não conseguir terminar a frase.

- Hyoga, acho que você se confundiu... – diz Seiya.

- Seiya está certo, Hyoga. Não era meu irmão nessa foto que você viu. – o jovem segura carinhosamente a mão do amigo, buscando acalmá-lo.

- Como vocês podem saber? – indaga o loiro, olhando para a janela do seu quarto na mansão e evitando os olhares dos amigos.

- Porque se fosse eu naquela foto, eu não poderia estar aqui, Pato.

Hyoga vira-se rapidamente na direção da voz e vê Ikki parado, ao lado porta, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça cáqui. O rapaz acabava de entrar no quarto e o loiro nem tinha se dado conta disso.

- Bom, nós... vamos sair agora. Temos umas coisas para resolver. – Shun puxa Seiya e Shiryu com um sorriso, discretamente. Os outros dois parecem entender muito bem o recado e deixam o recinto junto ao mais jovem.

* * *

Ele olha atentamente na direção da porta, vendo meu irmão sair acompanhado de Seiya e Shiryu. Parece querer me evitar. Não quer me encarar. Por quê?

- Ficou preocupado comigo, Pato? – pergunto com um sorriso de canto, provocante, irritante. É sempre assim que consigo chamar sua atenção. E, mais uma vez, sou bem sucedido. Aqueles olhos celestiais estão voltados para mim.

Sento na cadeira em que Shun estava antes e fico olhando para ele. Espero uma resposta. E desejo que seja positiva. Preciso que ele diga que sim. Preciso ouvi-lo dizer que significo algo para ele.

- Eu... – ele começa a falar depois de algum tempo me olhando com aqueles olhos tão frios, tão próprios dele. Somente às vezes, consigo enxergar algum sentimento ali – Eu tinha achado que era você na foto. E me preocupei porque, ao contrário do que pensam, não tenho um coração de gelo.

- Pensou isso por causa das minhas botas, não foi? – apoio os cotovelos na cama e inclino mais o corpo na direção do loiro. Ajo de forma contrário ao modo como costumo ser. Mas não quero que ele me fuja com os olhos. Não agora.

- Sim, foi por causa das suas botas. Um erro justo. E agora que já sei que está bem, eu preciso descansar um pouco. Então, se puder sair... – ele começa a se virar para o outro lado, evitando-me. Minha presença parece aborrecê-lo. Ou será que está apenas constrangido com algo? Rio desse meu pensamento. O Pato não é de se constranger...

- Do que está rindo? – volta-se novamente na minha direção, um pouco irritado. Está achando que o estou provocando? Não, Hyoga... dessa vez, minha intenção não é provocá-lo...

- De nada. Estou rindo porque me deu vontade. – respondo rápido e de forma meio áspera. Não gosto quando você enxerga alguma vulnerabilidade em mim. Não quero que pense que sou fraco. Mas quando sigo o ditado de que a melhor defesa é o ataque, acabo sendo rude com você. Principalmente quando desejo ser o contrário.

- Sei. – de repente, você fica um pouco inquieto – Que horas são? – pergunta olhando para os lados, em busca de algum relógio.

- Faltam 20 para meio-dia. – respondo olhando no meu relógio.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado?

- O resto do dia de ontem... e parte dessa manhã. – digo com tranquilidade, enquanto busco entender o que te deixa tão nervoso agora.

- Tudo isso? – você não gostou da notícia e isso fica visível em sua expressão de enfado. Sorrio mais uma vez. Gosto quando seu rosto abandona aquelas expressões frias e impassíveis que aprendeu com seu mestre.

- Sorrindo de novo? Deve ser meu dia de sorte. É tão raro ver você de bom humor... – fala para mim, provocativo, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, mas... eu poderia jurar que esse sarcasmo é usado para esconder algo. Quase consigo sentir sinceridade em suas palavras. Mas devo estar vendo coisas demais, para variar.

- Eu sorrio bastante, Pato. Você é que nunca está por perto para ver. – respondo em um tom quase melancólico. Escapou; antes que pudesse me controlar. Será que ele percebeu?

- Tem razão. – ele sorri, e dessa vez, um sorriso tão verdadeiro... Mas ele parece sorrir para si mesmo. Não é para mim.

Ficamos calados por alguns longos segundos. Nenhum dos dois sabendo o que dizer.

- Escuta, não está na hora de você ir? Quero dizer, a operação de ontem deu errado e Saori foi para o vilarejo. Você não deveria ir também?

Os olhos dele me interrogam e embora suas palavras pareçam me dizer que devo ir, por ser minha obrigação, seus olhos parecem me pedir para ficar...

Imaginação minha. Claro. Preciso parar de ver coisas.

- É verdade. Eu tenho que ir. – olho novamente em meu relógio de pulso – Mas como passo aqui todas as manhãs para ver meu irmão, resolvi dar uma passada rápida pra não perder o hábito. – por que estou me justificando tanto para ele?

E ele apenas acena com a cabeça, como se confirmasse o que digo.

Suspiro discretamente. Como se ele prestasse atenção nisso.

Se ele prestasse atenção, veria que todos os dias, eu venho até a mansão só para vê-lo. Pontualmente, às dez horas. É claro que venho visitar meu irmão também, mas o motivo principal é ele. Desde quando faço isso? Já nem lembro.

Desde quando você tem esse hábito de ficar lendo perto da janela? Porque foi desde esse momento que passei a vir sempre nesse horário. Não sei exatamente quando, mas me recordo de um dia tê-lo visto na janela quando vinha visitar meu irmão. Você, que é sempre tão sério e compenetrado... diante de um livro, suaviza suas expressões. A luz da manhã deixando seus cabelos ainda mais dourados, a brisa suave entrando pela janela e brincando de acariciar seu rosto, arrancando um delicado sorriso seu... Quantas vezes não quis me misturar ao vento só para poder fazê-lo sorrir assim...

Mas você nunca reparou. Como poderia? Você e eu pertencemos a mundos diferentes demais. A sua elegância, os seus gestos tão finos e comedidos. Até o seu sorriso... perfeito. Pensado, trabalhado, criado para alcançar todos os seus objetivos. Mas não é desse sorriso que eu gosto. Prefiro quando você sorri espontaneamente; só que você parece tentar ao máximo evitar atitudes espontâneas. Resquícios de seu treinamento como um cavaleiro de gelo, imagino.

Desde quando passei a criar horários tão fixos para mim? Eu não sou disso. Mas desde que percebi que você começou a seguir uma certa rotina todas as manhãs, eu passei a fazer o mesmo. Chegar à mansão às dez e ver seu sorriso... falar com meu irmão, que tem adorado o fato de eu vir aqui com frequência e depois... encontrá-lo na sala de TV. Você fica jogando xadrez até o momento em que Tatsumi vem anunciar que o almoço está servido. Normalmente, o momento em que parto. Já estou indo contra minha natureza seguindo tantos horários fixos. Faço apenas porque é o único modo de nos vermos. Ou melhor, de eu ver você, porque o contrário não ocorre. Você nem ao menos me percebe. Fica tão concentrado em sua partida de xadrez que o fato de eu estar lá ou não lhe é completamente irrelevante. Mesmo assim... devo ter meu lado masoquista. Dia após dia faço questão de me sentar naquele sofá e enquanto passo os canais, observo-o de canto. Tão equilibrado a cada movimento... As peças sobre o tabuleiros são movidas com suavidade e firmeza, o que, por sinal, é uma marca sua. Sua elegância me deixa encantado, você realmente é um cisne. E jamais olharia para alguém como eu.

Então, quando Tatsumi aparece, é minha hora de acordar para a realidade. Sempre tenho muito o que fazer e posso apenas dispor de duas horas para ter esses momentos que fazem valer o resto do dia. Às vezes, cogito a possibilidade de almoçar com todos vocês. Mas não gosto de estar com tantas pessoas, não sou assim. E não faço parte do mundo de vocês. Seiya e Shun seguiram o caminho correto. Eles ainda conseguem se alegrar diante da vida, graças a pequenas coisas... eles ainda não perderam a ingenuidade e devem mesmo conviver com crianças, que mantêm a mesma ingenuidade deles, conservando-se puros. Pessoas desse tipo são raras e devem ser preservadas. Fico realmente feliz que eles possam seguir assim.

Já você e Shiryu... tão inteligentes e equilibrados... devem mesmo estar no comando de uma organização como essa que Saori criou. Vocês cuidam para que tudo pelo que lutamos seja mantido da melhor forma possível. E, somente quando os seus esforços diplomáticos parecem não surtir efeito é que eu entro em cena. Para lidar com a corja incapaz de compreender as coisas por bem. Sim, é para isso que sirvo. Eu conheço o pior lado do ser humano. Com dificuldade, aprendi a lidar com esse lado dentro de mim. E acredito que devo ser eu mesmo a afastar pessoas assim de vocês.

Minha rotina. Nossa rotina. Ela se resume a essas duas horas por dia, porque depois cada um segue seu caminho, trabalhando em prol de outros. Não reclamo. É nosso dever. Mas nessa pequena rotina em que me vejo mais próximo de você é quando o vejo mais pensativo. Tão reflexivo. Deve ser quando tem tempo para si. Temos tantas coisas para fazer. Nossa vida é corrida. Esse é o momento em que você pode parar, pensar, sonhar... E eu daria tudo para saber o que se passa em sua mente nessas horas. Será que algum de seus pensamentos direciona-se a mim? Será que é querer demais que você me dedique ao menos um instante do seu dia?

Quando finalmente regressei ontem e Shun me disse que você teve uma crise nervosa enquanto estava em uma reunião, vim para a mansão vê-lo o quanto antes. Estavam todos preocupados comigo e Shun ficou imensamente aliviado em me ver, apesar de que... o que pensavam? Achavam mesmo que eu cairia tão fácil? Eu sou a ave Fênix. Estou acostumado a renascer das minhas próprias cinzas.

Foram muitas perdas e isso me revoltou. O vilarejo não ficou destruído apenas por conta da força bélica dos inimigos. Eles sentiram minha ira. Minha fúria e minha vingança. Vidas inocentes se perderam. E subordinados meus também. Imperdoável. Somente o fogo e as chamas do inferno para consumirem a raiva que eu senti. E o rastro de destruição... foi o que deixei para trás antes de conseguir voltar.

Shiryu me mostrou a foto que o deixou nervoso. Falou sobre as botas. Ele não entendeu por que aquilo mexeu tanto com você. Mas eu compreendi e sorri. Você reconheceu minhas botas. Minhas botas da sorte, que realmente já estavam velhas demais. Estávamos correndo de volta para a base e acabei tropeçando no próprio solado delas e caí, batendo a têmpora em uma árvore. Ridículo. Eu estava em perfeito estado, mas exigiram que eu não participasse da primeira missão. Julgavam que eu precisava me recuperar e achei que eles se sentiriam mais seguros se eu acatasse essa decisão. O lado psicológico em uma batalha deve ser sempre valorizado. Então, um dos soldados que havia perdido um sapato durante a fuga pediu-me as botas emprestadas. Melhor um par em mal estado que sapato algum. E eles iriam apenas para uma missão de reconhecimento. Por isso, achei que não haveria problema em emprestar as botas e ficar de repouso por uma hora, enquanto eles reconheciam a região a fundo. Não contávamos com as bombas. Não esperávamos por aquilo.

Retornei para Tóquio revoltado. Informei-me de todo o procedimento que executaríamos no dia seguinte, quando voltaríamos ao vilarejo, ou melhor, aos destroços do local. Mas depois que me falaram sobre seu estado e depois de saber que você havia se preocupado comigo, eu só queria ver você. Seiya disse que estava desacordado e que ficaria assim um bom tempo. Não me interessava. Eu já havia me acostumado a ver você sem ser visto.

Passei a noite ao seu lado. Ninguém me questionou. Permitiram que eu ficasse sem que eu precisasse pedir. Simplesmente, fiquei e ninguém disse nada. Velei seu sono, que foi agitado, durante toda a noite. Só agora, quando amanheceu, Shun me convenceu a tomar um banho e comer algo. Na verdade, ele queria que eu fosse dormir. Mas eu não conseguiria. Não enquanto as imagens da destruição estavam gravadas em minha mente. E, nesse estado, apenas olhar para você fazia com que tudo parecesse estar bem. Sua presença... meu oásis nessa vida tão árida, tão seca, tão dura.

- Saori deve estar mesmo me esperando. E as coisas por lá não vão se resolver por conta própria. – digo como quem já se despede, começando a me afastar da sua cama... afastando-me de você.

- Sim. E eu vou me levantar também. Já fiquei deitado por tempo demais. – você fala como se me devesse alguma explicação, enquanto se senta na cama. E ficamos os dois assim. Eu, parado, perto da porta, como quem vai sair. Mas não saio. E você, sentado na cama, como quem vai mesmo levantar. Mas não se levanta. Nenhum de nós se movimenta.

Apenas olhamos um para o outro. Sem palavras.

E, subitamente, algo estranho acontece. De repente, nossos olhares não apenas se encontram. Parecem... ter se encontrado. Parecem ter realmente se encontrado, afinal. De repente, tanto passou a fazer sentido... tanto passou a se encaixar...

O estranho é que eu sinto que tudo faz sentido, e sinto que você sente o mesmo. É a estranha sensação de saber que as coisas passaram a fazer sentido, sendo que antes sequer sabíamos o que estava errado.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, descobrindo tudo o que ainda não sabemos sobre o outro. Um jogo de olhares que desvenda e encobre. E continuamos calados. Temerosos de que, se dissermos algo, o momento se perde e todas as descobertas que ainda não fizemos evaporem como se sequer houvessem existido.

Então...

Tatsumi aparece na porta, perguntando se vamos nos juntar aos outros para o almoço.

O momento se desfaz.

Desviamos nossos olhares, ao mesmo tempo. Voltamos a nos desencontrar. Nos perdemos um do outro, novamente...

... Para sempre?

- Até mais, Pato. – falo, por fim, retomando meu caminho, e começando a aceitar que nada aconteceu e que eu preciso, realmente, descansar. Estou vendo bem mais do que existe...

- Até, Ikki. – escuto sua voz e ela me parece diferente. Volto a olhar para você. Você sorri. Sorri para mim. Aquele sorriso? O sorriso das dez horas?

Sorrio também. O mesmo sorriso que apresento todas as manhãs por saber que vou vê-lo na janela...

Talvez, não estejamos imaginando coisas...

E agora, tenho a certeza de quando comecei a perceber isso.

Muda-se a pergunta. Não é mais "Desde quando isso começou...?"

... Passa a ser "Até quando permaneceremos assim...?"

Creio que não muito. Sorrio de canto, fitando aqueles olhos da cor do céu.

- Nos veremos amanhã, Pato. Às dez. – eu falo com a voz tranquila.

- Estarei esperando, Ikki. Como sempre. – você me responde com naturalidade.

Nenhum de nós se surpreende. De algum modo, sempre soubemos.

Aceno rápido para você, num gesto de despedida. Seus olhos fulguram de modo especial. Deixo seu quarto e desço as escadas. Não me despeço de ninguém. Simplesmente saio, subo em minha moto e vou embora, a toda velocidade.

Sentindo-me finalmente livre.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Primeiro oneshot que eu fiz. Por favor, peguem leve ao julgar. Estou tão acostumada a criar apenas histórias longas, em muitos capítulos, que estou me sentindo estranha. Mas precisava escrever essa fic. A ideia me surgiu do nada, precisei colocar no papel e acabou que ela realmente se concretizou. E, como se não bastasse o fato de já ser uma novidade para mim fazer uma oneshot, ainda faço um POV, outra coisa que nunca tinha feito. Pois é, resolvi tentar algo novo e acabei fazendo em dobro. Bom, apesar de tudo, acho que gostei. Quem sabe, dependendo do que acontecer, acho que posso vir a criar gosto por oneshots. Vou descobrir isso ainda. Porque ainda estou tentando descobrir o que estou sentindo agora. Sinto-me estranha, mas acho que gostei. Foi uma experiência, no mínimo... interessante.**

**Obrigada a quem leu. **

**Beijos!**

**Lua Prateada.**


End file.
